Hyodo Issei El Salvador De Lincoln Loud
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Unas horas antes de iniciar la purga, Lincoln Loud fue dejado al bosque por Lori Loud, solo por un vídeo vergonzoso que el público, pero antes de que iniciara esa horrendas cosas Issei y Ravel aparecen en medio de Lincoln y explica lo sucedido, que le pasara al dragón celestial a la fénix y al Loud durante su regreso y vida nueva?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos esta es una historia crossover de Loud House y high school DxD, casado en el fanficn de la purga de** **Banghg, espero que se sea de su agrado.**

 **Y este honor sera para el espero que os guste este crossover.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House y high school DxD, excepto los ocs.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **UN REGRESO CON PELIGRO**

Es de noche, Lori Loud deja al pobre de Lincoln en el bosque horas antes del inicio de la purga, el niño no sabia lo que hará con una bicicleta, solo y triste, todo por un vídeo vergonzoso, no podía hacer nada mas que regresar, el niño tenia que llegar antes de media noche.

Lincoln: solo por un vídeo me odian, porque (esta muy triste por su desgracia) tengo que llegar antes de que inicie la purga (empezó a conducir la bicicleta, pero la cadena se rompe) ahh porque a mi (emprende la caminata)

 **Universo DxD batalla final contra trihexa**

Mientras eso ocurre, Hyodo Issei lucha a lado de valí lucifer, y otros contra Trihexa o mejor dicho el 666, ellos son los únicos que podía ganar contra el dragón del apocalipsis, Issei se quedo solo a luchar ya que descubre que sus novias le engañaron, entonces si ganara la lucha se ira a vivir solo con Ravel Phonex, ella fue la única que le apoyo ante esa traición, pero el dragón del apocalipsis era fuerte y solo el sacrificio se podía sellar a la vestía del apocalipsis.

Valí: no hay otra opción que sacrificarnos (dijo jadeando el nieto lucifer original y hakuryuukou)

Issei: es el único método eh, que dices mi pequeña fénix? (Pregunta el Sekiryuutei)

Ravel: morir a tu lado seria lo mejor, porque nos recordará en el futuro (responde decidida la Phonex)

Issei: entonces fue un placer luchar contigo valí (sonríe)

Valí: a mi también (estrechan sus manos)

Issei: Ddraig, Abion, fue luchar un gusto a su lado (sonríe a lado de su novia listo para el ultimo intento)

Ddraig: lo mismo digo Hyodo Issei (se despide el dragón Gales)

Abion: lo se Hyodo Issei, gracias valí lucifer (agradece como despedida)

Valí: (sonríe) lo se amigo, vamos a dar lo que tenemos! (Exclama por ultima vez)

Y así ellos dos dan un potente longitud masha y una bola de fuego, dando al dragón matándolo, pero ese precio hizo que ellos dos y la chica empezaran a desaparecer en partículas, Issei y su novia se dan el ultimo beso de despedida dejando su existencia...

Peso es lo que pensaron el Hyodo y la Phonex.

 **Universo Loud House, una hora antes del inició de la purga**

Ha pasado una hora desde que Lincoln fuera dejado por Lori, el chico tenia miedo angustia de todo tipo de temor, solo por un vídeo vergonzoso le pasa esto, camina y camina, menos de lo que imagina la purga empezara, pero sin que pudiera hacer algo una luz le sega revelando que aparece dos cuerpos abrazados, eso conmociono al joven Loud.

Loud: (corre asia ellos) oigan están bien? (Pregunta el Loud)

Issei: eh pero que paso, pensé que morimos (responde confundido y confunde al peliblanco)

Ravel: eso es lo que yo pensé, oh perdón no te pusimos atención (dijo la rubia)

Lincoln: no importa como se llaman? (Pregunta)

Issei: yo soy Hyodo Issei y ella es Ravel Phonex, y precisamente donde estamos (responde el Sekiryuutei)

Lincoln: están en royal woods, no se en que momento inicie la purga, tengo miedo de lo que pasara (empieza a llorar levemente)

Ravel: la purga, eh significa que no falta mucho para eso (se pone seria)

Lincoln: como sabe de eso (dijo jadeando)

Issei: pues digamos que pasamos peores purgas, así que aquí es legal eh es mejor que active la bosted Gear (serio activando la bosted Gear)

Pero esta bosted Gear es diferente, ya que presenta tonalidades rojas con blancas eso confundió al castaño, los orbes verdes pasaron a verde azulado aun conserva los cuernos dorados pero la garra son mas negra y filosa, dejando asombrado a Lincoln y a Ravel.

Ddraig: (parece que evolucione, ya ni soy el rojo, soy el blanquirrojo) (dijo la gema verde azulada)

Issei: entonces soy el Hakuryuutei? (Pregunta el castaño)

Ddraig: (si, tenemos la capacidad de multiplicar y dividir) (dijo el dragón)

Lincoln: que son en realidad? (Pregunta el joven Loud confundido)

Issei: somos seres sobrenaturales, yo soy un dragón y ella una fénix (responde emocionando al niño)

Lincoln: increíble, me llamo Lincoln Loud (dijo feliz)

Ravel: no te preocupes, te llevaremos a tu casa (abraza al niño la rubia)

Lincoln: gracias Ravel, sigamos (indica el niño agradecido)

Issei: dime porque un niño esta aquí en un lugar que se pode horrendo dentro de poco? (Pregunta el castaño)

Lincoln: porque mis hermanas me odian solo porque subí un vídeo vergonzoso de ellas y desde hace un mes me ignoran, y como castigo me dejo Lori aquí a regresar a casa, solo por un vídeo estoy aquí (explica triste y le sale una que otra lágrima)

La pareja de novios quedo en shock y enojados, solo un vídeo vergonzoso lo dejaron, peor lo castigan regresar horas antes de el inició de la purga, el chico sintió mucha decepción como su novia, solo que regrese y le diga a los padres de Lincoln lo sucedido y así todo se solucionara.

Issei: estoy decepcionado por su altitud, no te preocupes, vamos a regresar a tu casa Lincoln (sonríe alegrando al joven Loud)

Lincoln: gracias Issei, sigamos en linea recta y así llegaremos a casa (indica el peliblanco)

Y así el trio va a regresar a la casa de Lincoln Loud mientras que poco a poco la purga da comienzo, pero podrán llegar cuando las cosas se pongan feas?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 2**

 **AYUDA EXTRA Y EL REGREO LLENO DE PELIGROS**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo prólogo me alegra que tenga fan por favor comente y den a favoritos se despide para la otra.**

 **Antes de irme espero que os guste lo que tengo preparado para corazón de cristal, y el guardián de las touhou, se despide ahora si.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	2. Un regreso peligroso

**Hola amigos muchas gracias por seguirme y espero que os guste este segundo capítulo.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House y high school DxD, excepto los ocs.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **AYUDA EXTRA Y EL REGREO LLENO DE PELIGROS**

 **Unos minutos antes de el inicio de la purga**

Es de noche, faltan por lo menos unos minutos para que la purga inicie, el trio de chicos van adentrando a la ciudad de Royal Woods, cuando escuchan el llamado.

 **Atencion, da inicio de onceava purga en Royal Woods, espero que se diviertan.**

Issei: debemos estar alerta, debemos ir a un lugar por las sombras (indica el castaño y los dos obedece)

Ravel: sera un camino lleno de peligros eh, es mejor caminar como dijo por lugares oscuros sin llamar mucho la atención (observa el entorno)

Mientras que caminan por la ciudad ya se escuchan los gritos disparos y musica a mucho volumen, se dieron cuenta que lo siguen chicos con mas cara de payasos, el castaño y la rubia sacan sus alas y asustan a los chicos que tienen mascaras y se alejaron de ahi, entonces siguieron su camino cuando ven dos caminos distintos, estos dos llevarían a la casa Loud, entonces la pareja mira al nervioso Lincoln.

Ravel: Lincoln-san sabe que camino tomaremos? (Pregunta la rubia de coletas de taladro)

Lincoln: hay dos caminos, no se cual nos llevara a la mansión, escojamos el izquierdo (responde el joven Loud, siguieron su camino)

Issei: en serio yo voy a educar a tus hermanas, en serio esto me tiene molesto (dijo muy enojado)

Ravel: no te preocupes, debemos seguir y ya (indica su novia de vestido rosado)

Entonces siguieron su camino por ese callegon, observaron muchas cosas, hombres golpeándose, violando a mujeres, pateando perros, matándose etc, en eso ven que el callejón es obstruido por un camión, Issei empuja el camión y siguieron su marchan en la calle lleno de locos.

Al entrar a otro callejón escuchan caer a alguien y miran a una mujer muy mal herida entonces los chicos van a su ayuda, entonces el castaño observa al causante, un hombre con un bate con clavos, lleno de sangre y piel, la mujer tiene muchas contuciones, esta muy mal y tiene un ojo morado y la boca hinchada, llorando de tristeza.

Issei: que te hizo ella! (Exclama enojado)

Hombre: ella es una perra infiel, haste un lado debo acabar con ella (réplica enojado pero el castaño se lo impide, Ravel y Lincoln ayudan a la mujer a levantarse)

Issei: quieres ver un verdadero moustro? (Pregunta enojado sacando sus alas y sus ojos son reptiles, asustando al hombre) dime no quieres morir? (Vuelve a preguntar ante el asustado hombre)

Hombre: (aun nervioso y réplica) no tengo que matarla, para que existe la purga (sonríe el desquiciado)

Issei: tu lo has querido, como es legal esto no tengo opción de matarte (dijo con voz sombría y de un golpe en cara voló la cabeza de este sujeto)

Lincoln esta a punto de vomitar, Ravel y la mujer quedaron en shock al ver que el castaño matara al sujeto y el solo suspira, voltea y sonríe.

Issei: lamento que vieran eso, siguamos ok (disculpándose y carga a la mujer y siguen su camino)

Su camino sigue, pasan como 5 coches a toda velocidad, era un caos peor que el infierno, en eso visualizan algo en el piso, se trata de una trampa, el castaño lo rompe y gruñe, continuando su camino, pueden ver un terreno lleno de basura, en este hay u sillón donde esta un perro de pelaje café cuidándolo, el animal no les gruño, el perro sabe que son puros y no desquiciados, entonces el perro se baja y el castaño recuesta a la maltrecha mujer y revisa su estado.

Issei: esta muy mal, tengo que resucitarla (dijo preocupado, Lincoln acaricia al perro y este le lame la mano, Ravel solo afirma silenciosamente)

Ravel: nesesitamos saber su nombre o nunca podrá revivirla (indica la rubia)

Issei: es verdad, pero como se llama? (Es su pregunta ante la situación lúgubre)

Lincoln: encontré su nombre (indica en repuesta) se llama saya hatsune (dijo a lado del animal)

Issei: (saca dos peones en forma de dragón) bien señora, espero que este bien (le dijo tranquilo colocando los dos peones en su pecho) yo Hyodo Issei, uno de los dos dragónes celestiales, tu saya hatsune, vuelve a caminar entre nosotros, como segunda oportunidad de vivir de nuevo (dichas esas palabras los peones se hunde en ella y el símbolo de Ddraig aparece y en eso la mujer se cura)

La noche era muy alta, se dieron cuenta que es mas de la mitad de la noche, los jóvenes y el perro cuidan de la mujer cuando esta abre los ojos verdes azulados.

Saya: donde estoy? (Es la pregunta de la mujer)

Issei: se encuentra bien (es su respuesta)

Saya: gracias por salvarme de ese animal, cuanto a pasado desde que inició la purga? (Pregunta la mujer de nuevo)

Ravel: viendo la altura de la noche son ya las cuatro de la mañana (indica en repuesta la rubia)

Lincoln: faltan solo dos horas para que termine este infierno (empezó a sentir mas angustia)

Issei: lo se, tranquilo estamos aquí, siento que ya estamos cerca de tu casa (le acaricia el pelo consolando al peliblanco)

Lincoln: gracias, necesitaba un poco de calma en esta locura, empiezo a ponerme histérico (dijo nervioso, la mujer abraza al pequeño)

Saya: no te preocupes todo estará bien, no tengas miedo (dijo en un tono materno la mujer calmando mas al Loud de pelos blancos)

Lincoln: gracias saya (agradece el niño)

Ravel: es mejor seguir adelante (indica la chica)

Todos y el perro siguen el camino, a Lincoln le gusto al perro, siguiendo por ese mismo camino empieza a visualizar la casa Loud, indicando que están a menos de una hora de llegar a ella, Issei espanta a quien se entrometiéndose en su camino.

 **Mansión Loud**

Mientras eso ocurre, las hermanas de Lincoln ya están muy desesperadas, afuera de ella hay gente que mira con odio a la familia Loud, con carteles diciendo matar a las Loud, dibujos donde se miran a ellas misma muerta de formas crueles y feas, Lori solo observa y todo es un jodido caos adentro de ese lugar.

Lynn: porque nos pasa esto? (Pregunta desesperada)

Luan: nosotras tenemos la culpa, solo es un vídeo estupido, no se porque nos dejamos llevar por el enojo, Lincoln se disculpo y así lo tratamos (empieza a llorar la comediante)

Lynn: nos humilló a todas no lo entiendes! (Exclama encolerizada)

Luna: hicimos algo peor que castigar a Lincoln, se disculpo de la misma forma, kira os lo mandamos a regresar asi, que clase de hermanas somos (dijo culpándose de su desdicha)

Leni: (encara a Lori) mira lo hicistes Lori, ahora Lincoln le esta pasando algo peor que el castigo de nosotras! (Exclama encolerizada contra su hermana)

Lori: todas lo tenemos, no se porque nos dejamos llevar por eso, soy una pésima hermana mesesco esto (se le caen las lágrimas y se tapa la cara)

Todas no dijeron nada, cuando Lola mira que las personan corren asustadas, mira que se acercan cuatro personas y un animal, Lola mira de cerca eso y mira que el chico toma a la mujer, la chica al pequeño y al perro y saltan la reja de seguridad hecho por lisa.

Lola: hay que temer por nuestra vida (dijo una aterrada Lola)

Lori: este es la paga por dejar a Lincoln (se dijo ella como todas y escuchan tocar la puerta)

Lynn: (con temor abre la puerta revelando a Lincoln sano y salvo) Lincoln! (Corre para abrazarlo pero el perro se lo impide y le gruñe)

Issei: quien es Lori Loud? (Pregunta serio)

Lori: soy yo que deseas (responde asustada de el)

Issei: mucho que hablar sobre un vídeo (indica el joven dejando boquiabiertas)

Ahora que se sepa la verdad que sucederá a partir de ahora?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 3**

 **BUSCANDO EL PERDÓN**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo prólogo me alegra que tenga fan por favor comente y den a favoritos se despide para la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	3. Buscando perdón

**Hola amigos muchas gracias por seguirme y espero que os guste este capítulo.**

 **Comentarios.**

 **pirata: en serio hice eso? Y no, sera un dragón con los poderes de Abion.**

 **Bien en este capítulo habrá LincolnxLuna y LincolnxLori, ya explicado todo, damos inicio a este nuevo capítulo.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House y high school DxD, excepto los ocs.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **BUSCANDO EL PERDÓN**

 **Media hora antes del final de la purga**

Es de noche, falta una media hora para que la purga termine su onceava horda de crímenes y cosas ilegales que son legales cada año, Issei mira a las Loud seriamente.

Lori: (con un nudo en la garganta) como sabes de ese vídeo? (Pregunta muy abatida)

Issei: me lo contó Lincoln, en fin dime porque se le ocurre eso? Si preguntas que soy menor no lo soy tengo 17 años, veré a sus padres para saber lo sucedido entiendes (regaña seriamente a la mayor de las Loud y se fija en Lucy) cuanto a ti, sabotear la bicicleta de Lincoln, no es bueno (regaña a la gótica)

Luan: como hicistes eso lucy? (Pregunta muy abatida)

Lucy: tenia que morir, nos humilló a todas (responde sin vacilar enfrente de un impresionado Lincoln)

Lincoln: tenia una buena relación contigo Lucy, era mas una relación estable como hermanos, esta relación termino de verdad (baja su cara enfrente de una impactada lucí y se va a su habitación)

Issei: en serio, no pensaron? Es un niño de 11, porque le hicieron eso? Solo por un vídeo lo castigan primero ignorándolo, luego la santa mayor y estricta hermana lo castiga regresar en una bici saboteada por su hermana menor? Que fue lo que les paso? (Pregunta tras pregunta es lo que dijo como regaño)

Todas bajan la cabeza arrepentidas, mas Luna y Lori, se sentían peor que el sabotaje de Lucy, en eso Lori ofrece que se queden hasta el regreso de sus padres, los tres mayores aceptan, todo esta muy abatido mas Luna y Lori, en fin tienen que buscar un modo de disculpar a Lincoln lo sucedido.

 **Habitacion de Lincoln**

El albino esta acostado en su cama mirando el techo, lo que dijo Lucy, sin vacilar, ni dudar quebró la relación intima de estos dos, la relación intima de el y Luna cuelgan de un delgado hilo.

Lincoln: porque Lucy? (Pregunta a la nada)

Issei: (entra con las dos chicas) lamentamos lo sucedido Lincoln, veo que tu y ella tienen o tenían una relación muy unida no (miro a un deprimido Lincoln)

Lincoln: lo era Issei, lo era, ya no me importa nada solo quiero ver a mis padres castigar a todas, mas a Lucy (dijo enojado) que sucederá? (Pregunta)

Issei: bueno te propongo un trato, quieres ser mi peón? Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo después de contarle lo sucedido a tus padres claro, piensalo es tu decisión (dijo tranquilo el Hyodo)

Lincoln: lo pensare, gracias Issei (agradece en respuesta)

Issei: saya se quedara a dormir un rato vale (indica el castaño)

Lincoln: claro no hay problema (permitió cuando escuchan el llamado)

 **A todos los que participaron en la purga, se les agradece este arrebató de locura, los esperamos el otro año en esta fecha gracias.**

Lincoln: se termino eh (dijo calmado)

Issei: prepararé la comida de hoy por dejarnos aqui, nos vemos (indica el castaño y se fue a la cocina)

Lincoln: bueno yo voy a ver la tele (sale y mira dormir a la mujer de vestido blanco con sangre)

 **Sala principal**

Lincoln camina a la sala a ver televicion, solo quiere despegar ese amargo momento, esta tan sumido en sus pensamientos que choca con Lucy.

Lincoln: (mira a su hermana menor enojada) Lucy, en serio no quiero hablar contigo (dijo muy frío)

Lucy: en yo lo ciento Lincoln, no pensé que afectaría esto, pero nuestra relación intima que sucederá? (Pregunta la gótica triste)

Lincoln: se acabo eso, quien sabe si Luna aun puede tenerlo, así que aquí acaba esto Lucy (sentenció Lincoln abatido y fue a olvidarse los problemas viendo televisión)

La Loud gótica quedo hecha pedazos, se cuestiona si era correcto sabotear la bicicleta de Lynn, ahora su relación intima con el quedo roto de por vida, mientras que el se va al sillón, el aun sigue sumido en su mente y se sentó en las piernas de alguien, aun no se dio cuenta de quien son esas hermosas y torneadas piernas, Lincoln, seguía sumido en su mente cuanto una mano lo saca.

Lincoln: pero que? (Pregunta asustado y voltea y mira a Luna sonrojada) ahhh Luna, lo ciento si (trata de levantarse pero los balazos de ella lo rodean y sus pechos arriba de su cabeza)

Luna: no te preocupes, en yo lo ciento por no hacer nada Lincoln (se disculpa y pone su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de Lincoln)

Lincoln: Luna, no se si deba perdonarte, aun me duele eso (baja su mirada)

Luna: nos dejamos llevar por el enojo Lincoln, te disculpas de la misma forma que hicistes a nosotras, pero aun así no ganastes un trofeo, de verdad lo ciento Lincoln (se le caen algunas lágrimas)

Lincoln: Luna, yo no se a que debo reaccionar nuestra relación intima, no se que deba hacer? (Pregunta el albino nervioso y la rockera solo le besa a su hermano)

Entonces Luna besa a su hermano, el sabe que eso hacen mucho antes del vídeo que publico, Issei y Ravel observa a una distancia prudente y sonríe, ellos dos se deja llevar por el beso, con amor y pasión, se separan pero la unión sigue con un hilo de baba, ella solo abraza a su hermano con cariño.

Luna: gracias por eso Lincoln, de verdad lo ciento (aun se disculpa)

Lincoln: no te preocupes, te perdono, Luna te amo (dijo mirando a su hermana y esta a el)

Issei: (desde la cocina) no sabia que tenían relación intima (voltea a mirar a su novia)

Ravel: un chico con varias chicas, no es gran cosa, pero hacer eso con una de sus hermanas no me lo espera también (apoya la opinión de su novio)

Issei: dejemos a los tórtolos juntos (dijo calmado y besa a su novia)

Lo que nadie sabe que todo fue observado, el beso de Lincoln y luna, el beso de Issei y Ravel, por Lori, ella esta muy molesta mas con luna, ella entiende su relación de Issei y Ravel, pero la de el y de su hermana nunca espero eso, también sabia la relación que tenia con Lucy, pero desde que saboteo la bicicleta de Lynn, esa relación intima quedo rota para siempre.

Lori se dispone a irse a su habitación pero en eso Lincoln y luna se separan y se dirigen a sus habitaciones, en eso ve primero ir a luna feliz de ser perdonada pero lo que le dejo muda es que Lincoln lo mira con seriedad, sabia que debía hablar con el, Lincoln tiene la elección de ser el peón de Hyodo en el periodo de regreso de sus padres, Lincoln indica que venga asia el a la habitación de Lori.

 **Habitacion de Lori**

Ya en la habitación de la hermana Loud mayor que es Lori, Lincoln solo observa a su hermana hecha un manojo de nervios y el decide hablar.

Lincoln: Lori, Issei me ofreció ser un alumno suyo, tal vez alejarme de ustedes es lo correcto (dijo aun si es correcto ser el peón de Issei)

Lori: (baja su mirada) lo ciento, me deje llevar, nos pediste disculpas te disculpase con todas y nunca tomamos en cuenta que eres un niño, mi niño (se levanta y toma un marco donde esta Lori y Lincoln de pequeños)

Lincoln: no se si deba perdonarte Lori, sigo enojado con todas, menos luna, pero quieres ser perdonada a pesar de dejarme en el bosque con una bici saboteada por Lucy? (Pregunta muy enojado)

Lori: si, lo ciento Lincoln, lo ciento, de verdad me deje llevar lo ciento (abraza a su hermano con dolor)

Lincoln: (acepta su abrazo y ella llora mas) ya Lori, ya, no llores, no me paso nada, si no fueran por ellos no estaría aquí (dijo muy triste pero sonríe)

Lori: (se separa de el y lo mira) yo sabia su relación intima entre los tres (dijo triste pero el no se enojo)

Lincoln: mas bien yo y ella, con Lucy se acabo, pero si tu quieres podemos tener una relación intima de hermanos entre tu, yo y luna (propuso el peliblanco)

Lori: te amo desde que me apoyastes desde que deje a bobby, tu eres el que me cautiva y apoya a todas nosotras (toma a de la camina y le estampa un beso a su hermano)

Mientras que ellos dos se besan con amor y pasión, luna solo observa de lejos, le cae mejor a Lori que a Lucy, ahora que la gótica quedo deseña por sabotaje, que les depara a las hermanas Loud cuando regrese sus padres?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 4**

 **BUSCANDO EL PERDÓN Y EL CASTIGO**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo les gusto el Loudcests (creo que así se escribe).**

 **Bien fue el capitulo largo hubo mucha atención con luna, bueno yo me retiro a hacer limpieza en donde vivo, recuerden comentar y seguirme hasta la próxima entrada.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	4. Castigo

**Hola amigos muchas gracias por seguirme y espero que os guste este capítulo.**

 **Ha pasado desde la ultima actualización, Lola se viene el castigo de las hermanas y mas de nuestra querida Lucy Loud.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House y high school DxD, excepto los ocs.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **BUSCANDO EL PERDÓN Y EL CASTIGO**

 **Una semana después**

La semana ha pasado en Royal Woods, todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno no mucho Lincoln aun ni les habla a todas excepto luna y a Lori, lisa, Leni como los demás aun sentía ese dolor de rechazo, entendían lo que le hicieron a Lincoln, el aun no sabia si ser el peón de Issei o no pero aun esta reflexionando todo lo ocurrido.

Lincoln: no se que deba hacer? (Pregunta acostado en las piernas de luna)

Luna: sobre ser un peón de Issei (responde la rockera)

Lincoln: si, pero es cuando mis padres lleguen y decidan que harán ya que el le dirá, así que no se que decidir (explica seriamente)

 **Patio de la casa**

Mientras que los hermanos hablan de su decisión, Issei, Ravel y saya entrenan bajo un escudo majico que creo el castaño, lisa mira esto con detalle, estudia las agilidades de Ravel por ser una alfil, las agilidades de saya al tener promoción, por ser peón, la intelectual ni podía pasar ya que solo podían pasar los que pertenecía al clan Hakuryuutei, pero si podía ver las luchas y entrenamientos, se dio cuenta que tienen mas entrenamiento que su hermana Lynn, la deportista Loud observa esto fascinada, quiere ser igual que ellos tres, después de unas horas Issei dejo de entrenar a lado de las mujeres.

Issei: es suficiente, su nivel de lucha es perfecta, tal vez pueda abrir una brecha dimensional (explica con calma y la genio Loud pregunta ese tema)

Lisa: tu puedes abrir espacios dimensionales? (Pregunta la niña)

Issei: tal vez se pueda lisa, pero me tomaría tiempo abrir una brecha dimensional como lo hacen urubus, gran red, así que no esto a su nivel de dios dragón (responde el chico)

Lisa: es posible que yo si pueda, pero hay riesgos de hacerlo, tu método es mas eficas y menos riesgosa, ya que perteneces a una categoría mayor que Lucy entiende (explica la genio de 4 años)

Issei: soy un ser sobrenatural, fui un humano cualquiera (dijo con calma a Lynn le intereso mucho)

Lynn: y con fue que convertiste en el Sekiryuutei y posteriormente el Hakuryuutei? (Pregunta la deportista)

Issei: fui engañado por alguien llamada Yuma, pero su nombre es Reynare, me utilizo como alguien, pero al final de cuentas mi ex ama la acabo de matar, conocida como la ruin princes, (princesa de la ruina) de donde vengo hay 72 clanes demoniacos, conosco unos clanesdemoniacos, phonex, Sitri, Hatsune, sanawa, son algunos, ya que la mayoría de estos clanes no existen, están extintos, solo existen cuatro reyes demonio, algo que ni tu entenderás, (dios bíblico) esta muerto, si muerto durante la final de la tercera guerra de las facciones (termina de contar)

Las hermanas menor y mayor quedan en shock, significa que donde vienen es mas caótico de lo que es la purga, después de eso ellos entran a la casa, ya que pronto los padres de Lincoln regresara a casa.

 **Sala de estar**

Issei, compañía de todos ven la tele, saben que le dirán cuando vuelvan ellos, solo es cuestión de tiempo así que Lucy quiere saber cuantos seres hay en su mundo.

Lucy: sabes cuantos seres y rasas hay en tu mundo? (Pregunta la gótica y todos hacen la misma pregunta)

Issei: hay varias rasas de seres los principales son (demonios/inframundo), (ángeles caídos/inframundo), (arcángeles/cielo), secundarios son, (youkai/sol naciente/japon), (vampiros/EU), supremos, (dragones/reyes y dioses), esas son los tipos de rasa que existen en mi mundo (acaba de explicar el dragón)

Antes de que pudiera continuar los padres loud han llegado y son recibidos por sus hijas y ellos miran a Issei y a sus siervas ellos se hacercan y con un arco de bienvenida los recibe.

Rita: disculpen quien son ustedes? (Pregunta la mujer)

Issei: deje que me presente lady, me llamo Hyodo Issei y ellas son Ravel phonex y saya Hatsune, estamos aquí para hablar de un tema muy serio entre sus hijas y su hijo (responde, Rita se preocupo mucho sobre este tema)

Lynn sr: entiendo que le hicieron? (Pregunta el hombre)

Issei: no me hicieron nada, al contrario, tengo que hablarles de algo muy delicado, Ravel puedes traerlo aquí (explica y pide)

Ravel: si, si me disculpan (hace un arco y se va por el niño)

Rita: son muy educados, en fin que es lo que me quieren decir? (Cuationa de nuevo)

Issei: bueno encontré a su hijo por lo menos unos minutos antes de iniciar la purga (responde y la mujer se queda pálida)

Lynn sr: que mas sucedió? (Pregunta el hombre preocupado abrazando a su esposa)

Issei: su hijo fue dejado por Lori, sus hijas estaban de acuerdo, no es solo eso, si no que la pelinegra saboteo la bicicleta de su hija Lynn, sabe porque le hicieron eso (responde)

Rita: cual fue el motivo? (Pregunta llena de enojo, rabia y decepción)

Issei: por un vídeo que el público, donde ellas pasan momentos incómodos, nunca se percataron de que es un niño pequeño que quería ganar un concurso de su clase, por eso es lo que sucedió, todas colaboraron con todo tipos de castigo ya mencionados, y siendo ignorado de la peor manera (explica el castaño)

Lynn sr: hijas! Como se le ocurre hacer tales cosas? No tienen cerebelo o que, es un niño, necesitaba sus puntos en clase, ustedes han caído bajo de verdad estoy decepcionado, cuando Lincoln este aquí le piden perdón por todo lo que le hicieron, y de rodillas! (Exclama el hombre lleno de enojo)

Poco después Ravel llega con el niño y el abraza a sus padres y voltea y mira a sus hermanas.

Lincoln: era para mi clase, después de pedirle disculpas de la misma forma nunca me perdonaron, me hicieron pasar un dolor en mi pecho, solo fue un vídeo y nada mas, solo quería su perdón, así me pagan a dejarme al bosque? Si no fuera por Issei, tal vez estaría muerto, yo ya perdone a dos, pero ustedes tardaron mas, ahora es mi turno de hacerlo (explica su decisión)

Rita: todas ustedes castigadas hasta que Lincoln les decida perdonar, excepto a Lori y a luna, queda claro! (Exclama y ellas afirman)

Es lo que decidieron los padres y Lincoln, entonces Issei solo mira esto con pena entonces los padres voltea y caminan asia el y sonríe.

Rita: muchas gracias por salvar a mi hijo, como se lo pagaremos?(pregunta la mujer)

Issei: no se que deba decir (responde apenado)

Lynn sr: lo que sea, lo que usted quiera (dio a escoger)

Issei: bueno saben guardar secretos? (Pregunta el chico)

Rita: si soy muy callada, que es lo que quieres que guardemos (responde la mujer)

Issei: bueno, yo y mis amigas somos dragones (explica sacando sus alas enfrente de ellos)

Dicha declaración dejo boquiabiertos a los padres Loud, pero que sucederá ahora que la familia sabe esto?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 5**

 **LLEGANDO A OTRA DIMENSIÓN IGUAL A ESTA**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo les gusto el Loudcests (creo que así se escribe).**

 **Bien fue el capitulo, gracias por esperar esta gran historia mas a** **MontanaHatsune92, por esperar la continuación y gracias porque te haya gustado,** **recuerden comentar y seguirme hasta la próxima entrada.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	5. Viajes por los universos Loud House 1

**Hola chicos, estamos aqui con el otro crossover, bueno como lo dice el titulo, Issei ira por las dimensiones del multiverso de los universo de Loud House, donde ayudara y cambiara los eventos de los capitulos que hemos visto de Loud House, pero en uno de esos universos, de Loud House esta a punto de destruirse y solo quedan 3 de ellas, en el capitulo se sabrá quien conformara esas hermanas Loud al equipo de Issei, bueno sin mas que decir doy inicio,**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **LLEGANDO A OTRA DIMENSION IGUAL A ESTA**

 **Una semana despues**

Ha pasado una semana desde que los tres demonios les enseñara quien son en realidad a los señores Loud, en ese tiempo Lincoln acepto el trato de Issei, en ese tiempo entreno con ellos, despues de un arduo entrenamiento, han podido hacerlo, pero ahora viene el reto de crear una brecha dimensional para poder enviar a otros sitios a sus enemigos, pero en otro universo de la dimension de Loud House, Lisa crea un esfera que pueda abrir las brechas dimensionales, llamado el Punto de Orden, pero de mientras vemos a Issei y a Lincoln pelear frente a frente.

Issei: (esquiva un dragon shot) por poco, me sorprendes que puedes estar a la par de mi, no por nada eres el hombre del plan (felicita a su Peón)

Lincoln: gracias Issei, pero ahora es momento de terminar esto! (exclama dando un golpe y manda lejos a su rey y crea una brecha dimensional)

El golpe le manda lejos mientras entra a una brecha creada por Lincoln.

 **Universo 2 de Loud House, sin Lincoln**

En el segundo universo donde esta Issei, Lisa Loud esta feliz de crear algo en su corta vida de 4 años, crear el aparato que podra usar para poder recuperar a alguien especial: Lincoln Loud.

Lisa: el punto de orden esta listo, esta en perfectas condiciones! (exclama la intelectual feliz pero las alarmas suenan) pero que, que pasa? (pregunta extrañada)

 **Bunquer de Lisa**

Issei aparece adolodiro, el golpe hizo que se lastimara la espalada precisamente una de las alas dragonicas que son de el y de Ddraig, el se levanta extrañado.

Issei: que estoy haciendo en la fortaleza anti-bromas de Lisa? (se pregunta, desaparece en un circulo magico)

 **Sala**

Issei: (aparece en la sala) valla, Lincoln si me golpeo feo, ah mi espalda, Ddraig hay una forma de curarme de la ala? (pregunta a su mano, sin saber que todas las hermanas Loud observan al chico alado, Lucy se puso muy curiosa)

Ddraig: (aparece el punto verdeazulado) (no compañero, tendremos que descansar unos dias para recuperar la movilidad, por ahora hay que saber donde esta Lincoln) (responde el dragon)

Issei: entiendo, Dividing Gear (activa el guantelete) Dividing (debilita a Lynn) ah eras tu Lynn-san (suspira y baja el guante)

Lynn: quien eres, que haces en esta casa, que eres? (pregunta la deportista)

Issei: (confundido) no me reconoces, soy Issei: vivo desde aqui hace una semana, con ustedes (responde confundido, cuando Lisa se acerca)

Lisa: como sabes el nombre de Lynn, pero lo principal como tienes ese guante y las alas? (pregunta con curiosidad la intelectual, Lucy se acerca y responde)

Lucy: el es un ser celestial! (exclama la gotica)

Issei: asi es soy un dragon celestial, buena deduccion, pero entonces como pare a una dimension alterna, lo mas importante donde esta Lincoln (se puso a pensar el motivo)

Lisa: creo que tengo la culpa (se pone triste)

Issei: no te preocupes, tratare de contactar a mis siervos (le acaricia el pelo) ahora que las veo, ustedes son distintas a las que conozco, mi pregunta es donde esta Lincoln? (pregunta y todas estan tristes)

Lori: no se si debamos hablar contigo eres extraño (responde seria pero calmado mirandolo)

Issei: ah eso, pues es mi Sacred Gear (sonrie)

Lola: que es eso? (pregunta la princesa)

Issei: en terminos humanos, es engranaje sagrado, yo lo tengo desde mi nacimiento, bueno cuanto tiempo paso desde que no esta el (responde)

Lisa: creo que debemos decirte, ya que eres de confiar, quisiera que te quites el guante (pide la chica)

Issei: no puedo hacerlo, ya que si lo hacen muero, pero puedes tomar una foto y analizarla (explica el y ella hace lo que le pide)

Lisa: gracias por darme las posiciones de ese guante extraño, asi podre recrearlo para futuros peligros, lo de nuestro hermano el murio hace 2 meses, porque Lynn se comio la rebanada de paste generando una pelea, ella un esta triste (explica la niña)

Issei: entiendo, bueno lamento eso, pero donde vengo el aun esta vivo, creo que esto es lo que paso, tiempo despues, es posible mucho despues, bueno si tu hiciste algo que me envio aqui, es posible que pueda hacerlo de la misma forma (se pone a pensar pero le surgio una idea) pero puedo utilizar tu invento para cambiar algunas cosas de esta dimension y de sus versiones, tal vez evitar la muerte de mi siervo en otras (explica poniendo feliz a las hermanas Loud)

Lisa: yo cree el punto de orden, con la finalidad de traer a nuestro hermano de otro universo similar al nuestro, queda descartado que uno de ellos ya esta bajo tu cuidado, entonces nos quedan otros por saber que sucede (explica la niña)

Issei: bueno, es posible que salve a uno que este en situaciones nada gratas, pero necesito ir a esos universos para comprobar (dijo serio)

Lisa: es la unica forma, con tu ayuda y tu poder celestial es capas de salvar a una version que odien a nuestro hermano, entonces te dare el equipo necesario para que puedas ir por cada universo de esta dimension (guia a Issei a su laboratorio)

 **Laboratorio de Lisa**

La intelectual lo llevo a su laboratorio, con todas sus hermanas que lo siguen, y miran el equipo que debe utilizar, pero no era necesario ya que es un dragon ni necesitaria el traje pero si lo siguiente, un reloj, actualizado a las epocas que iran y las horas que aparecan. libreta y pluma, pistola láser, un tablero cognetado al punto de orden.

Lisa: bien, el traje seria inutil a ser un ser superior a nosotros, pero lo demas si, el punto de orden tiene una voz atificial que te indica que universo igual a este este mas cerca y la época que tiene, anotaras los eventos que se llevan acabo dicha epoca, entiendes, es lo unico que debes hacer, espero que puedas salvar algunos de de ellos o de mis hermanas tambien, toma y buen viaje (le entrega el equipo)

Issei: no se preocupen ustedes, yo traigo a uno de ellos para que puedan ser felices, entonces nos vemos (alza vuelo y el habla con el punto de orden) bien punto de orden que universo igual esta cercano? (pregunta a la esfera)

Punto de orden: nos dirigimos a 5 universo de esta dimension (Issei abre una brecha y se adentra) punto: universo 5 epoca: Mala suerte (indica la maquina)

Issei: bien iniciemos con esto! (exclama y sale de la brecha dimensional)

Parece que una aventura por los universos y epocas de Loud House inicio, pero que sorpresas le aguarda Issei en cada una? no se lo pierdan.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **LLEGANDO A OTRA DIMENSION IGUAL A ESTA 2**

* * *

 **Hola chicos espero que les haya gustado este cap, creo que seran tres partes o no se depende cuantos universos Loud existan en el multiverso, asi que no se pierdan tal vez publique la segunda parte de este llamado saga de los universos Loud House, de mi operacion, asi que nos vemos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	6. Un Lincoln mal viviente

**Hola chicos, ya estamos a otro cap, en notas anteriores de otros fanfincs mencione que estos crossover con DxD abra escenas tristes y feas, entonces no tengo nada mas que decir, demos inicio.**

 **Como es el dicho, no soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **LLEGANDO A OTRA DIMENSION IGUAL A ESTA 2**

Issei, entro al 5 universo de Loud House, despues de eso se paro en la casa del vecino quejon, y empezo a analizar la situacion.

Issei: veo que es igual a donde estaba, es una epoca despues de lo sucedido en los videos vergonzosos, bueno a ver donde esta (de un salto baja de la casa y ve que todas las hermanas de Lincoln estan pasando bien, con sus padres pero dingun rastro del albino)

Con magia hace que segun no este, para ver a donde esta el, cuando siente la energia de el, pero debil, cuando lo encuentra lo deja horrorizado, el traje esta roto, tiene costes de donde fue cosido con anterioridad, muriendo de frio, el solo alza su aura dragonica para que el niño de pelos blancos, pueda descansar bien, consiguiendo su objetivo, para desapareca la hipotermia que le estaba padeciendo, con seriedad se acerca y le despierta.

Issei: estas bien? (pregunta con gran preocupacion de su version de su siervo)

Lincoln: hola, estoy bien me siento caliente, me siento mejor ahora (responde el niño inocentemente)

Issei: sabes aqui, no estaras feliz, te llevare a donde de verdad tus hermanas te quieren (le dijo calmado, hace que el niño dude)

Lincoln: como aras eso, no se si creerte (le dijo con dudas)

Issei: soy un ser sobrenatural, mira (le responde sacando sus alas dragonicas, hace que niño quede asombrado)

Lincoln: es impresionante, pero como llegaremos ahi? (pregunta ya decidido)

Issei: vale, primero hay que cambiarte de ropa, ademas te aseguro que ellas de ahi si te queran y amaran, despues de eso yo seguire viendo el progreso de ti en otras lineas de tiempo 8le explica cambiando de ropa)

Despues de cambiarle la ropa estan listos para partir del universo 5 para regresar al universo 2 para que este Lincoln no muera de frio.

Issei: estas listo? (pregunta, pero el mira la ventana)

Lincoln: ella lo causo todo, ahora que se entere de su error es tarde, yo me ire donde Lynn me quiera, tal como soy (se voltea y camina a su lado)

Issei: (le toma de las manos) es lo mas maduro que he escuchado, bien nos vamos, sujetarse (alza vuelo y habla al punto de orden) Punto de orden, regresemos al universo 2 (indica)

Punto de Orden: no puedo aceder a lo que me pide amo, debemos pasar por el universo 9 para poder llegar al universo 2 (indica la maquina)

Issei: entiendo, pues vamos al universo 9 (llama el)

Punto de Orden: destino universo 9: apocalisis, destruccion final, tiempo de vida de este universo 3 horas (indica y Issei abre la brecha dimensional)

 **Universo 9, apocalisis, tiempo de vida 3 horas**

Hyodo y Loud salen de la brecha dimensional, y ven a la ciudad de Royal Woods totalmente devastada, como si de la invasion zombie se tratase, los dos chicos bajan del cielo a una zona segura.

Issei: punto de orden, que le sucedio a este universo? (pregunta a la maquina)

Punto de Orden: mi creadora de esta dimensión fue la causante, su obcesion a la ciencia causo que este universo este condenado, se detecta 3 chicas con sangre Loud cerca (informa la maquina)

Issei: oh son ellas (voltea donde esta, miran como tres de las hermanas Loud pelean contra 5 sujetos) debo ayudarlas, toma mi mano y vamos (de un salto va asia ellas)

Las tres unicas hermanas Loud son Lucy, Luan y Lynn, que escapan de sus agresores, pero un muro las retienen.

Luan: maldicion no hay salida (dijo la comediante vestida de mercenaria color amarillo)

Lynn: tenemos que luchar no hay opcion (dice la deportista, con ropa mercenaria mas ligera de color rojo)

Lucy: usteces creen que podamos ganar? (pregunta gotica vestida de mercenaria tambien pero de color negro)

Lider: ahora no podran escapar (dijo el lider pero Issei aparece en medio de ellos)

Issei: no lo creo cretino (se levanta con su guantelete)

El lider y sus secuaces quedan asombrados, tambien las mercenarias quedan asombradas al ver al chico aparecer en medio de ellos, con un guante rojo.

Lider: muevete o sufriras (le avierte)

Issei: (saca sus alas) y si no que? (le pregunta)

Lider: ataquen mis chicos! (exclama el hombre y los secuaces lo atacan)

Issei: no sirven ni para calentar (les dijo)

Lucy: ese chico quien es, parece que tiene experiencia con las batallas (les dijo la gotica a sus hermanas)

Lincoln: pues es capas de destruir este lugar si el quiere (responde el chico del universo 5 calmado mientras que los malos del lider son derotados hasta irse de ahi)

Luan: Lincoln! eres tu? (pregunta Luan impactada)

Lincoln: si, pero de otra linea de tiempo (responde el niño)

Lynn: quien te trajo aqui? (pregunta la deportista)

Issei: yo lo traje, ustedes tienen una buena manera de luchar, son admirables sus abilidades (les alaga sonrojando a las tres Loud mercenarias)

Lucy: gracias y como te llamas? (pregunta)

Issei: me llamo Hyodo Issei, soy un dragon celestial conocido como el Hakuryuutei (le responde calmado enseñando su guante y alas dragon)

Lynn: el es Lincoln de otro universo? (pregunta la deportista)

Issei: claro que si, me da pena lo que les pasa a esta linea de tiempo (les disculpa)

Luan: no te preocupes, por eso al menos nos alegras que trajeras a nuestro hermano de otra realidad de tiempo (le agradece abrazando a su hermano)

Issei: soy del universo 1, que callo al universo 2 y viaje al 5 universo, para salvarle su vida (responde seriamente)

Lynn: como salvarle la vida? (pregunta la castaña)

Entonces Issei, les cuenta todo dejando a las tres mercenarias molestas y mas a Lynn molesta contra su version del universo 5 sobre lo causado en No Chuck Luck, despues de eso el punto de orden se pone en alerta.

Punto de Orden: alerta, alerta, este universo esta a punto de ser destruido por alguien llamado Zeno-sama, repito, este universo esta a punto de ser destruido por alguien llamado Zeno-sama (informa la esfera)

Issei: tomen mi mano, debemos salir de aqui! (exclama tomando a los hermanos Loud, saliendo del ya extinto universo nueve)

 **En la brecha dimensional**

Issei, con los hermanos Loud estan en la brecha dimensional del multiverso de Loud House, donde se puede apreciar los varios universos que existen de ellos mismo, despues de que el universo 9 fuera destruido por Zeno-sama, por estar ya en decadencia solo quedan 11 universos de Loud House en el multiverso.

Issei: estuvo cerca (suspira)

Lucy: donde estamos? (pregunta la unica menor de las hermanas Loud)

Issei: estamos en la brecha dimensional del multiverso (le responde)

Lynn: significa que podemos ir a otros universos a partir de aqui (dijo impresionada)

Issei: si, pero ustedes iran conmigo al universo 2 donde Lincoln no existe (explica dejando mudos a todos)

Lincoln: significa que estoy muerto en ese universo? (pregunta el niño)

Issei: por desgracia si, por eso tu hermana menor Lisa creo la maquina Punto de Orden para traer un Lincoln de otro universo para que reemplacen su hermano muerto de su linea de tiempo, pero apareci haciendo esta tarea, para saber como andas, yo tengo a un Lincoln como mi siervo, a ustedes se quedaron solas, quiero que sean parte del equipo y asi ver a su hermano como yo (les explica)

Luan: yo quiero estar con mi hermano (dijo decidida)

Lynn: me parece que asi entrenare mas de lo que deseo (dijo chocando su puño con su mano)

Lucy: me gusta mucho lo sobrenatural ahora tendre el control de crear a quien yo quiera (dijo alegre)

Issei: (saca un alfil, torre y peón) buena eleccion, tomen estas piezas, a ti Luan te otorgo la pieza del alfil, por ser agil en todo, para ti Lynn la pieza torre, tus golpes son tan duros como una pared, para finalizar a ti Lucy, la pieza peon, pero no un peon comun, tiene la promosion de convertirse en otras piezas ecepto el rey, por el nombre de Hyodo Issei, vuelva a caminar entre nosotros (al decir esas palabras las tres piezas se hunden en ella y en eso el simbolo de Ddraig aparece y la pieza que es, sacando cuatro pares de alas dragonicas, haciendo que las mercenarias queden asombradas)

Lincoln: es momento de irnos (dijo el niño)

Issei: bueno chicos, es mejor irnos al segundo universo (indica)

Punto de Orden: proximo destino universo 2: sin Lincoln (informa la maquina señalando al universo dos)

Issei: vamos (emprenden vuelo, con Lincoln que es cargado por su hermana mayor Lynn)

Y asi es como Issei es el viajero entre los universos Loud, pero aun le depara otros universos que debe descubrir, pero eso ser a la proxima.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

 **LLEGANDO A OTRA DIMENSIÓN IGUAL A ESTA 3RA PARTE**

* * *

 **Hola chicos y chicas, boludos y boludas, pelotudos y pelotudas, han leido esto significa que han terminado este cap, bueno solo quiero decirles que no tengo informacion de relleno como siempre hago, bueno mejor nos vemos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	7. Salvando a un Lincoln y a una Lori

**Hola chicos y chicas, estamos de nuevo con su crossover de Loud Y DxD, bueno como lo dice el titulo salvaran a estas versiones de secuestros, en dos fanfincs solo que no lo copiare nada, seran en punto de vista de alterna de esto, ademas en estas versiones de Universo Loud House, se salvaran como es debido, bien es mejor continuar a donde estabamos.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, de School DxD y Loud House.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **LLEGANDO A OTRA DIMENSIÓN IGUAL A ESTA 3RA PARTE**

 **Universo dos: sin Lincoln**

Issei, sus siervas y el Lincoln del universo 5 llegaron al laboratorio de Lisa, en eso el castaño desiende del techo y saluda a la futura cientifica.

Issei: traje a mas personas, pero son conocidas tuyas (sonrie y señala a las versiones del ese universo ya ni existente)

Lisa: es impresionante que las versiones de ese universo sean mercenarias (sonrie y las abraza, en cambio ellas tambien corresponde el abrazo)

Luan: lo se hermana genio, pero no debemos encontrarnos con nuestras versiones, o podemos producir una paradoja (explica la mercenaria Luan)

Issei: es verdad, pero, que sucedera cuando regresemos al universo original (penso hasta que Lynn ideo un plan)

Lynn: tal vez maestro debamos cambiar nuestro nombre cuando volvamos, tal vez asi la paradoja no suceda (propone la castaña mercenaria)

Lucy: no suena tan mal hermana, que dice master? (pregunta la gotica mercenaria)

Issei. es verdad, mientras no tengan el mismo nombre, la paradoja no funsionara, bueno es momento de ir a otos universos, para saber la situacion (informa el castaño y el punto de orden habla)

Punto de orden: se detecta un secuestro en el universo 7, Lori Loud es la que es secuestrada en estos momentos (informa el punto de orden)

Issei: Bien es momento de salvar a otro de la familia Loud (indican y las chicas sonríe)

Lisa: Buena suerte, cuidaremos de el de mejor manera. (indica abrazando a su hermano nuevo)

Issei: Bueno es mejor irnos, bueno Lincoln cuidaos tal vez estos dos sean los últimos para regresar al original nos vemos (alzan vuelvo y entran al la brecha dimensional)

 **Universo 7 Lori secuestrada**

El clan Hakuryuutei llega sin prisa, bajan a un sitio y empieza a mirar donde esta la mayor de los Loud, asi que la una de las mercenarias hará el trabajo.

Issei: Bien, quien puede encontrar a su hermana de este universo alterno (indica el castaño, pero solo Lynn se pone al frente)

Lynn: Yo voy hacerlo, después de todo es mi hermana y nadie debe sufrir (indica la castaña)

Issei: Entonces ve a donde esta esta ella (indica y con una velocidad sobrehumana corre a donde este su hermana de esta dimensión)

Luan: Esto me divierte ahora vamos ahí (van asia esa dirección)

 **Con Lori**

La rubia Loud edta cautiva con Hiaku, Tabby, cookie y Maggie ellas perdieron la esperanza de ser liberadas cuando la puerta es destrozada por Lynn.

Lynn: Lori, chicas! Están bien? (pregunta preocupada antes de que fuera golpeada salta aun lugar entre Hiaku y Maggie) no soy la Lynn que tu piensas Bobby (sonríe en posición de batalla)

Bobby: Bien aquí tenemos a otra estupida, de aquí nadie sale (sonríe el hombre joven con una pistola)

Lynn: Eso es lo que piensas, pero no podrás conmigo, ni mucho menos con Luan y Lucy (responde)

Bobby: Eso es lo que tu crees pero que! (exclama librándose de los ataques de Luan y Lucy) eso estuvo cerca, pero lograran lastimarme? (pregunta con burla)

Lucy: No pero nuestro maestro si (responde en un santiamén es noqueado por Issei)

Issei: Que lata con los humanos bueno es momento de liberarles (indica y todas las cautivas son liberadas)

Lori: Lynn gracias (abraza a su hermana)

Lynn extrañe eso sabes (le devuelve ese abrazo con nostalgia)

Lori: Pero siempre estas en casa como que extrañas eso? (pregunta confusa, como las demás)

Lucy: Nosotras tres y nuestro maestro no somos de este universo, venimos a salvarles de cualquier mal (responde la gótica)

Luan: Nuestra misión aquí ha terminado, no es asi master (se voltea y mira al castaño)

Issei: Asi es, solo llamaré a la policía y nos iremos (informa)

Después de llamar a la policia, las cautivas y fueron liberadas y fueron con sus familiares, despues de ver eso, deciden irse al ultimo punto de este multiverso.

Issei: es momento de irnos (informa pero la rubia llega)

Lucy: sucede algo antes de irnos? (pregunta la goltica)

Lori: quiero unirme a su equipo (responde, sorprendiendo al equipo)

Issei: estas segura de esto? (pregunta el castaño)

Lori: estoy segura de esto, les dije a mis padres y mis hermanos de que quiero ayudar a todos, como una nueva oportunidad (explica sus intenciones)

Issei: (saca una reina, se lo entrega, ella lo tomo) bien Lori Loud, aceptas ser parte del clan dragonico? (pregunta con seriedad)

Lori: acepto ser parte del equipo (responde ya decidida)

Issei: por medio de los dragones celestiales, tu volveras a caminar entre nosotros una vez mas (el decir esas palabra, la pieza se hunde en eso salen alas dragonicas del mismo color que el pelo de Lori)

Lucy: bien es momento de irnos no? (pregunta la gotica y ellos alzan vuelo y entran a la brecha dimensional)

 **En la brecha dimensional: multiverso Loud House**

El equipo ahora esta en la brecha dimensional, ya que es el ultimo punto para que los universos Loud esten en paz, entonces Issei le habla al punto de orden.

Issei: punto de orden, a donde vamos ahora por ultimo punto? (pregunta seriamente)

PDO: (Punto de orden) nos dirigimos al universo 12, actualmente esta secuestrado un Lincoln (informa la esfera del tiempo

Issei: bien es momento de ir al ultimo punto (dijo y se van al sitio final)

 **Universo 12: Lincoln secuestrado**

El equipo llega al lugar entonces miran en que lugar pueden descansar, las alas de Issei que se dañaron al entrar al universo 2 estan casi recuperadas, entonces llama a la rubia del universo 7.

Issei: puedes sentir, el aura de tu hermano? (pregunta el castaño)

Lori: no soy nueva en esto que debemos hacer (responde, en eso el castaño siente la energia del albino)

Issei: lo encontre, vamos (corren asia el sitio)

 **Con Lincoln secuestrado**

El albino esta atado por Maggie Ronnie y Hiaku, ya que fue secuestrado por ellas, el llorando en silencio, pero las tres mujeres y el chico voltean al techo como se descerraja en eso el castaño cae al piso de rodillas a lado de sus nuevas siervas, la trio de mujeres quedan en shock)

Ronnie: como es que encontraron el lugar! (exclama la latina)

Issei: bueno no te dire como solo que ellas tres estan listas para darles sus palizas (sonrie dejando ver a Luan, Lynn y a Lucy)

Hiaku: esto es imposible! como que ellas estan aqui! (exclama la gotica)

Maggie: esto es inesperado (se preocupo mucho)

Lynn: (truena sus nudillos) bien mexicana de mierda! es hora de pagar por alterar el universo (sonrie la chica sacando sus dientes dragonicos)

Luan: Maggie? sabes que esto es lo malo entiendes (sonrie de oreja a oreja)

Lucy: apesar de que eramos amigas, eres igual que ella de mi mundo aqui no covertiras lo mismo! (exclama seriamente la goltica)

Ronnie: en serio pueden contra nosotras? (pregunta burlona)

Hiaku: estas soñando, porque nosotras ganaremos (sonrie con maldad)

Maggie: en otras palabras, no saldran de aqui ahhh (corre y le siguen las otras dos)

Lynn: que asi sea, ataquen! (exclama y corren asia las secuestradoras)

Entonces mientras que las mujeres se dan de golpes, Issei y Lori desatan al albino, apesar de eso, Lincoln abraza a la Lori de la version alterna de este universo, voltean y miran la lucha.

Lynn: (bloquea los ataques de Santiago) en serio puedes derrotarme, no por nada soy una superviviente de un apocalisis (sonrie de oreja a oreja)

Ronnie: en serio, yo soy mejor (se burla, pero la mercenaria esta detras de ella y la noquea)

Lynn: eso es lo que pense Santiago (se levanta y va a asia ellos)

Lucy: (bloquea las patadas de Hiaku) hay por favor? es todo o tienes mas? (pregunta con burla, la nipona se pone seria mas)

Hiaku: no es todo eso, yo te voy a ganar (sonrie en un descuido Lucy la noquea)

Lucy: eso pense de ti Hiaku, pero ahora solo queda que te pudras en la carcel (sonrie y camina a su amo y sus hermanas)

Luan: (toma de la camisa de Maggie, le da un puñetazo que la lanza un poco lejos) rindete Maggie, mis hermanas ya las derrotaron (pide calmadamente la ex comediante)

Maggie: (se levanta) nuca cretina! (exclama enojada, pero con una velocidad Luan la noquea)

Luan: bien es la ultima (suspira)

Entonces como anteriormente hicieron lo mismo, llamaron a la policia, despues de eso, ellas son arrestadas, Lincoln de este tiempo vuelve con su familia y a lo lejos el equipo Hakuryuutei observa esto calmadamente.

Lori: se termino no? (pregunta aliviada)

Issei: asi es, se ha terminado es momento de regresar al punto de origen (se alzan vuelo y entran a la brecha dimensional)

Parece que esta aventura ha terminado, pero falta ir a otros universos del multiverso general para ser ayudados, pero sera despues de un pequeño descanso que ellos merecen.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 8**

 **EL REGRESO, LA FUSION Y NUEVAS AVENTURAS DESPUES DE UN DESCANSO**

* * *

 **Hola chicos y chicas la saga de multiversos apenas da inicio asi que espero que os gusten lo que les traigo preparados nos vemos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
